the art of swords and keys
by Thedarr24 and Draconis23
Summary: what if instead of waking up in the real world after beating SAO, they die and get sent to be defenders in worlds full of monsters, and talking ducks?
1. Chapter 1

**Draconis 23: Hey everybody thanks again for the feedback on my other story I know it sucks but I truly appreciate all the criticism. Hopefully this one will be better.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own SAO, Kingdom Hearts, or any other name in this story.**

"Congratulations you have beaten SAO" the system says to Asuna and Kirito. "Unfortunately we are unable to return you to your body's due to the fact that you have died please accept our sincerest apologizes." It continues.

"What!" Asuna the girl wearing mostly red and white with a rapier at her side and Kirito the boy sitting next to her wearing a black cloak with a blue undershirt and a sword on his back both say. Just then the world went black for them but then a white flash occurs and suddenly they are in a simple room with a single chair and a couch, a strange man in a yellow shirt and black pants walks in and starts when he notices them. "What are you doing here, don't tell me I slept for 48 years again." The man says laughing a jovial laugh that honestly calmed Asuna and Kirito down then what he said hits them.

"Wait 48 years, again what are you." Asuna says and Kirito finishes.

"Well you see you two were not supposed to die for about 43 and a half years. But unfortunately the gods of chaos are trying to destroy everything so as a God of balance I have to allow them to believe they succeeded but in all actuality you two will have to live out the rest of your lives in a different dimension, sorry but this will most likely be permanent." The self proclaimed balance God says. "But fret not I will do my best to fix everything and bring you back." He says giving them a warm smile.

"Balance gods, chaos gods what the hell are you talking about?" Kirito shouts a the Santa esc man.

"Well looks like we are almost out of time sorry to have to leave you like this but I have work to do so farewell and good luck." The man says as a purple black orb picks up the couple and then disappears. "Now let's see who will win the light or will it's defenders fall into darkness." The voice of the God says as everything fades to black.

"Huh where am I." A boy with spiky brown hair says as he gets up from next to boxes in some alley. He sees a dog that barks at him as if to say come on then it runs off. "Hey wait up." The boy tuition as he runs after the dog little did he know that through the door just a bit above his head a strange two legged dog man and a duck were looking for someone who wielded the key to the world's. Just as the boy is passing by a shop the door opens and he slams right into it. "Owwww." He says falling to the ground.

"Huh, oh sorry kid didn't notice you there sorry about the door." a gruff voice says to him.

"Ehhh. It's okay my name's Sora. Nice to meet you. By the way where am I." The boy now named Sora says to the tall blonde haired man who just hit him in the face with his door.

"What are you kidding me you're in Traverse Town a hodgepodge city that is visited by all walks of life. Names Cid by the way." The tall man starts saying loudly but his second sentence was in a more normal voice. "Anyways come into my shop let's have a chat." Cid says as he leads the way into the house/shop. 3 hours later scrolls across a black background as it fades back to Sora and Cid. "So that's what happened to you well kid sorry to say but your world is gone. It's been happening a lot these days worlds falling into darkness and then blinking out of existence." Cid says which makes Sora stoop his head. "But hey you're alive at least which means that you have a strong heart so I'm sure you'll find your friends also here take this." Cid finishes as he hands Sora a small pouch. "That's Munny the universal currency here use it to gear up because something tells me you aren't going to sit still. This way I can at least say with good conscience that I didn't just send you to your death. Well." Cid gets up, "I best be going got a couple of things that need straightening out. Good luck finding your friends. Who knows maybe they wound up here as well." With that Cid leaves leaving Sora to decide what to do.

"He's right I can't give up yet I still have a chance to find them." Sora says happily as he jumps up and runs right out the door. When he exited the building he turned left and saw a staircase which he took up and through the same door as the strange duo before him used but as he went through that same duo entered a small white house at the far end of the district. As Sora enters the area a man rushes by but falls and a glowing heart rises up out of his chest as his body changed into some black humanoid in armor that looks at him and teleports away. Then lots of small black creatures with yellow gold eyes appear around him and he starts fighting. The shadows as Sora started calling them continued to attack him and even a couple of little floating guys that shot magic at him as he looked around the city for any other people. Sora started to grow tired and started to head back to Cid's shop to try to figure out another way to get around without having to fight so much. But as he gets to the square he notices that no one was there. "Where is everyone?" He wondered as someone walks up behind him.

"Why would it choose a kid like you to wield it." A man with darker brown hair and a giant blade that had a revolver chamber and trigger.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Sora asks the man.

"That weapon you are welding it's what is bringing the heartless here. So why would the keyblade choose you as its master." The man says basically repeating the line that got Sora's attention.

"I don't know who you are but if you're after this then you probably know where my friends are." Sora says as he gets into his combat stance.

"Well it looks like you aren't just going to hand it over are you?" The man says as he draws his blade. "I suggest you give it up I wouldn't want to hurt you." The man groans holding his forehead. Just then a horde of the black armored heartless appear.."What! there shouldn't be this many still here." The giant blade wielder says as he turns to face the enemies at his back. "Looks like I'm going to have to put off getting that keyblade away from you for now kid." He finishes while blasting a group of the creatures with a fireball.

"Fine by me." Sora says as he takes on his half of the ambush. As the number of heartless begins to fall Sora starts feeling tired and all of a sudden he falls unconscious.

"Hey wake-up." A girl's voice calls to Sora in the darkness 'Kairi' Sora thinks as he opens his eyes and there she was one of his childhood friends. "Finally up sleepy head." Kairi says to him.

"Kairi I'm so glad you are okay man I've been looking everywhere for you, is Riku with you!" Sora shoots up hoping to see Riku but then.

"Kairi who's that I am the great ninja Yuffie." As the person Sora saw that looked like Kairi says that Kairi disappeared and now appears to be a short skinny girl with short black hair and in what appears to be a black ninjaesk outfit. "Hey Squall I think you overdid it again." Yuffie says and Sora notices that the guy who attacked him was also there.

"I told you my name is Leon and don't blame me the kid did it to himself not that I blame him that number of heartless being here is worrying but at least separating you from your keyblade seems to have thrown them off." The man now known to Sora as Leon says showing up the keyblade as it disappears from sight and appears in Sora's hand startling him slightly. "Now I think we should be able to explain what is going on now" Leon says as he leans up against the wall.

Meanwhile in the other room we see the strange duo from before talking with another lady.

"So your retainers for the king?" She asks.

"Yes do you know where he is." The duck shouts at her.

"No, but he did ask us to tell you that the the key will unlock the way." The lady says with a small smile.

"Key what key!?" The duck starts quaking in anger. "Do you have the key." He asks looking at his companion who pats his pockets and shakes his head.

Back with Sora. "The keyblade so that's what this is and you say it attracts the heartless, How?" Sora asks the two.

"Well let's put it this way. The heartless are creatures of darkness and the keyblade is the only way to destroy them so as if to destroy it they seek it out." Leon says still leaning against the wall.

"OK so if it's a key what does it unlock?" Sora asks.

"Hearts." Leon says simply.

"Hearts!" Sora shouts almost throwing the keyblade.

"Yes, it's said that the keyblade has the ability to open up the hearts of other as well as the heart of worlds which appears to be what the heartless are after which is how they destroy worlds." Leon explains as Sora starts calming down.

"Wait what those tiny black creatures destroy worlds, but then what happens to the inhabitants of the world." Sora exclaims freaking out again.

"We don't know but if I had to make a guess I would say that they are probably swallowed by the darkness and then turned into heartless." Leon says flatly.

"Kairi, Riku, everyone what happened to them?" Sora asks.

"Well we just don't know but if you survived then the chances are someone else probably survived as well. Although I highly recommend not getting your hopes too high." Leon says

"Squall," Yuffie the ninja shouts at Leon.

"What the kid wanted to know and we don't have the luxury of babying the kid." Leon says back without any hint of remorse. "But- look out!" Yuffie exclaims as a armored heartless appears in the room "Yuffie get Aerith and go." Leon orders as Yuffie runs through the door she slams the duck and the dog like creature into the wall as she grabs the woman's hand and dragged her out of the room. Then an explosion occurs in the room Sora and Leon were in as the two leap out the window. "Leave the small fry take care of the leader this group is most likely to disperse." Leon tells Sora as they start running. As they are running Leon is killing the heartless that get in their way but then he and Sora get separated in an alley so Sora prepares to fight eventually he makes it to a part of the town that seems to be empty but as he gets to the square a giant suit of armor falls out of the sky.

 **Draconis 23: Hey everybody sorry to cut it off there but I have a few things that I need you guys to answer for me. First off the common question. Are you enjoying the story, second when do you want me to bring in the SAO characters, and third do you want me to make my own worlds for Sora and friends to visit or stick to the original story worlds? Hope you guys enjoy and want me to continue the story and I hope that you can continue to give me good feedback on how to develop my stories**


	2. Chapter 2

' _Ok well that is going to be a problem'_ Sora starts thinking as suddenly a explosion occurs behind him and as the metal giant goes to swing the strange duo from before land on top of him inadvertently helping him dodge the attack. "Owwww." Sora exclaims exasperated.

"The key!" The duck says as he and his partner get up "whaaaah that's a big heartless!" The duck screams pointing his staff at it.

"Donald look out." The dog guy says as he uses a shield to block the heartless's next attack unfortunately the heartless used the fact that he missed to his advantage and continued to spin and deliver an even more powerful blow which sent the dog man into the wall.

"Goofy!" The duck apparently named Donald quackery as he pulls out a potion and uses it on his friend. Then he turns around to see the creatures other fist coming at him but then Sora blocks it with his keyblade and tries to attack but has to retreat when the armor stomps.

"Dang it how do we beat it if we can't even get close to it." Sora says to the two who landed on him.

"leave it to me." Donald says waving his wand and suddenly lightning strikes the heartless.

"Hey cool how did you do that?" Sora asks the duck.

"It's magic" Donald says bowing slightly.

"Well let's get this guy." Sora says charging at the heartless. With Goofy blocking attacks at Donald and Sora striking and dodging and blocking attacks while Donald kept hitting the heartless with magic which made openings for Sora to hit it hard a few times. After a long time with many potions used and ethers the giant armor heartless falls down onto its back.

"Yeah we did it." Sora exclaims as he turns around and grabs Donald and Goofy's hand.

"by the way my name is Sora. thanks for helping me back there if it wasn't for you I might not have won." Sora exclaims shaking their hands fervently.

"Ghawsh it was no problem." Goofy.

"besides you're the wielder of the keyblade it's our job to help you so we can find our king. Oh yhea I'm Donald and this is..." Donald says then pauses as if expecting something but then he turns to see Goofy just starring off into space. "Goofy." The duck says quietly nudging his friend.

"Oh yeah I'm Goofy." Goofy says slightly startled. Then as the trio turn to leave they hear some rattling and as they turn back around they see the armor get up but it was shrinking and instead of purple the armor turned pitch black. Then suddenly a flash of light explodes blinding the new friends. Once they get their sight back the suit of armor is human sized with 4 swords floating behind it and a sword in its hand and for the other it was just a smaller version of the original arms but one of the biggest things that Sora saw was that apart from the swords everything was held together with pitch black limbs.

"Wait that thing is still alive and now it's different. Well looks like it is round two." Sora says preparing for the fight but then it suddenly charges them Sora barely manages to block it's strike but still gets sent flying leaving a indent in the wall as he is quickly followed by Goofy who managed to block the 4 floating swords but got stuck in the wall.

"gwawawawa" Donald screams as he charges at the new heartless but is simply swatted away like a nat.

"How are we supposed to beat something like this." Sora says as the world starts to turn black he swears the creatures is smiling at his plight but the last thing Sora sees is a purple black orb slam down into the ground behind the strange new heartless. Goofy still conscious due to his natural resilience and his shield absorbing most of the hit letting him take less damage sees two figures step out of the strange orb and apon their arrival the sword wielding heartless turns and roars at them. The one in more reddish clothing reaches for something at there waist but the other figure the one in black puts up a hand and with there other they reach behind his head and pulls out a black blade.

"Well he sure dose love the color black" Goofy says to himself. Just then the heartless charges **(I'm going to call this breed of heartless swordsmen from here on)**. Then the guy Takes up a stance and as the swordsman charges he intercepts it with his sword knocking up the sword arm of the swordsman but then the other 4 swords strike down at the spot that it's opponent was standing but they struck nothing. "Huh well where'd he go." Goofy ask himself as the girl as Goofy could now see her walks over to his friends and leans them up against the wall. As Goofy looks back at the swordsman he sees it's arm without the sword fall to the ground as the heartless let's loose a terrible scream causing the person fighting him to step back and cover their ears and the girl who had started approaching where he was also did the same luckily for Goofy he had his ears protected by rock. Then while his opponents were stunned the swordsman threw his blades at the one who took its arm but as they reach their target the black blade the person was wielding cut through each of the blades. But the broken blades turned black and flowed back to the swordsman becoming a new arm with a sword.

"Well that is new." The person says seeing the regeneration but has to defend themselves quickly and yet besides the fact that it was a sudden attack Goofy sees that even though the swordsman had an extra sword it's opponent was able to handle it's assault easily and then in one quick motion the person be heads the heartless and it slowly begins to dissolve then the guy as Goofy could now see him walks over to where Goofy was stuck in the wall and pulls him out.

"Are you guys okay?" The man asks Goofy.

"No Kirito they are obviously not fine they just had to face that thing and are really beaten up." The girl says to the guy.

"Ghawsh thanks for saving us my names Goofy and those two are Sora and Donald." Goofy says to the two who just saved them from almost certain death.

"No problem names Kirito and this is Asuna." Kirito the guy in black says gesturing to himself then the girl. Just then Leon enters with Yuffie and Aerith.

"Sora are you... Who are you?" Yuffie asks.

"My names Kirito and this is Asuna." The guy Kirito says again.

"Well it looks like you just saved these guys so I guess you have our thanks." Leon says "The name is Leon that's Yuffie and she is Aerith." He continues introducing the new group. Then Goofy gets up and walks over to use potions on Sora and Donald.

"Huh we're still alive, how?" Sora asks as he starts to get up.

"Well now that everyone is fine I have a question to ask?" Kirito says as he helps the kid up.

Leon just shrugs and says "Well you helped these guys out so why not return the favor so shoot."

"Alright so where are we? The last thing I remember is a Santa like guy saying that he was fighting with chaos gods and that he was sending us somewhere to help in the fight against chaos." Kirito asks with his best summary of their situation he could come up with.

"Well..." Leon starts but that was as far as he got before…

"Wait you met Santa what was he like!" Sora shouts almost jumping on Kirito.

"As I was saying I have no clue who it is that sent you here but this is Traverse Town." Leon says slightly annoyed. "Anyways Sora I suggest you go with these two." Leon points at Donald and Goofy "because odds are that you can probably find your friends while on this journey." Leon says. "Also I ask that you two go with them to help them out because if something like this happens again I would much prefer to have someone there who can help them." Leon says looking at Kirito and Asuna.

"It is probably the best way to get back to our home but where are we going." Asuna asks.

"Well due to the heartless corruption all the world's are connected so you will need to go to each and save them from the heartless and only the keyblade can protect the world's." Aerith says but then asks. "also if you meet a guy with blonde hair and a giant blade could you tell him that were worried about him?"

"Of course we will be sure to tell him if we run into him." Sora says not even asking for the guys name.

"Wait so we are going to travel across space to different worlds nice, awesome, but one small question. HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TRAVEL THROUGH SPACE WE KIND OF HAVE NO WAY TO GET AROUND OR SURVIVE OUT THERE?" Kirito shouts clearly getting annoyed.

"With a Gummi ship of course but it runs on happy faces so show us your smiles." Donald quacks happily.

"What in the world is a gummy ship a boat made of gummy bears?" Kirito asks incredulously.

"No silly it's a space ship now give us a smile." Donald quacks happily.

"Is this good." Sora asks giving them a silly face that makes Donald, Goofy, and Asuna break out laughing but Kirito was silent.

"Okay now your turn." Donald says turning to Kirito to see a more grimace than a smile.

"Come on you can do better than that."

"I'm sorry but this is the best I can manage." Kirito says his face returning to its usual no car face then suddenly.

"Here is know something that is guaranteed to put a smile on his face." A strange man says **( His Description does not matter because he is only here to allow an important figure to appear that I just realized that I forgot to add in the beginning)** the stranger walks right up to Asuna. "excuse me." He says as his hand glows black then blue resonating with the gem around Asuna's neck causing it to rise.

"What are you doing!" Both Kirito and Asuna shout at this guy but just then the gem dissolves into the air and a blue glow appears on the ground and from it comes a little girl with long black hair and a nice dress on.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have more pressing matters to attend to that my father forgot to take care of." **(Yes I am getting rid of him this way so that if I or you guys remember something that I forget he can fix it.)** And just like that he disappears.

"Yui!" Again both Asuna and Kirito are shouting as they rush towards the girl.

"Mommy, Daddy I missed you." The little girl, Yui according to Kirito and Asuna. After a long and very joyus hug they separate but they were still holding hands.

"Gwarsh Now that it's a smile" Goofy says to Donald and Sora.

"Yeah it sure is a smile straight from the heart." Donald replies.

"Mommy, Daddy can I ask you a question?" Yui asks as she looks from Asuna to Kirito

"Sure thing honey what is it." Asuna replies.

"Why did we get moved to a new dimension that is being torn apart by three different parties?" Yui starts asking.

' _Only two parties right now.'_ A voice says to Yui in her head.

"And is he the kid who lost his friends and gained the power to save the worlds from the destruction?" Yui asks in her cute way that still let's you know she is way smarter than almost anyone.

"Um yes I do belive so." Kirito says to the girl who is apparently their daughter.

"Wait you guys have a kid but you barely look older than me!" Sora suddenly shouts as what they were saying finally gets through to his mind. Everybody just stops talking and looks at him causing Sora to get nervous.

"Finally awake for real now or something." Kirito asks with a deadpan face.

"Well that aside you should be heading out soon or else another star might go out." Leon says clearly getting annoyed by this conversation as the new group of allies departs from the world in the Gummi ship they see a small map with two worlds on it one is a red checker board place and the other looks like a Greek coliseum.

"So..." a small voice says as two chipmunks appear on a small screen next to the map "Where do you want to go Wonderland or Mt Olympus?" they say two the six passengers of the Gummi ship.

"Whoa now we have talking chipmunks what's next a talking rabbit or mouse?" Kirito says as little startled by the chipmunks sudden appearance.

"Well aren't they cute Kirito." Asuna tells her husband if the wedding rings were anything to go off of.

"Yes Asuna" Kirito replies slightly leaning away from her "well anyways I think we should head to the coliseum."

"Aww and I wanted to check out wonder land" Sora says with a pleading face.

 **Draconis 23: Well now we I have another ask the reader section but anyways where do you want me to take us Wonderland or Mt Olympus also tell me if you think I need to add anything and I also don't mind criticism but don't just flame me or I'll start ignoring comments.**


End file.
